cœurs brisés
by bloomerflaur
Summary: A veces se puede amar y no ser correspondido, a veces se puede amar pero no saberse correpondido. Pero eso es el romance y el corazón. No se puede evitar como la muerte misma
1. Chapter 1

_No, TWD no me pertenece o muchas cosas habrían sido distintas. Esto es solo pasatiempo para el día._

FANTASMES DE ROMANS D'AMOUR

No es distinto de otro día frío de invierno, el viento sopla más lentamente que en otoño pero con la misma brisa que te hace temblar; están reunidos en la fogata y Carol se frota los brazos para calentarse sin mucho éxito.

Daryl se acerca a ella y le pone una tela muy delgada en la espalda porque es lo único que tienen en ese momento, perdieron todo en la última huida de los caminantes. No fue tan grave como en la granja pero fueron tomados por sorpresa y perdieron lo poco que recolectaron en los últimos días.

—Gracias— le sonríe ella. Carol siente que su cara se tiñe con un leve rubor.

Daryl asiente con la cabeza y se pone a contemplar el fuego al lado de la mujer, ella da una mirada rápida a los rasgos del cazador: delgado, fuerte y dulce. El corazón de Carol late un poco más rápido.

Ella sonríe y se permite fantasear con todo tipo de ideas románticas, que la hacían suspirar cuando era muy joven. La historia del tipo rudo que es cambiado por la única mujer que obtiene su corazón…pero pronto sonríe con tristeza al recordar que ese amor de novela no existe, pues ella se había casado tan ilusionada con Ed y esperaba ser la mujer que lo cambiara para bien.

Ve de nuevo a Daryl quien parece ajeno a su presencia, Carol quiere tocar su mano entre la suya pero sabe que no puede hacer eso y no importa cuán agradecida se siente por lo que hizo para su hija, no debe mostrarlo o él podría incomodarse.

A su mente vuelve el cadáver de su hija y lo mucho que se odia por no haber sido fuerte; entonces se repite que ahora es distinta y que ya no importa lo que piensen los demás ni lo malo que su cabeza repite de sí misma: ella va a vivir como memoria a su Sophie.

En ese momento Daryl posa sus ojos azules en ella, como si quisiera descubrir sus secretos y ella tiembla un poco por los nervios que ese hombre genera en ella.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pide él con calma mientras toca los dedos de ella comprobando su temperatura.

Ella sonríe por el toque que dura unos segundos, se acomoda la tela en su cuerpo

—Hace un poco de frío Daryl—.

Su nombre suena curioso en su boca pero ella quiere repetirlo innumerables veces, Daryl deja escapar una disimulada risa

—Es invierno—.

Ella se ríe tímida, a pesar de los años que tiene no puede dejar de comportarse como una colegiala enamorada frente al chico cool

—En ese caso, mejor necesito otra fuente de calor que las dos que tengo en este momento—.

Ella se da cuenta que está coqueteando torpemente, Daryl no parece notarlo y vuelve a sonreír divertido

—Las hojas van a ser un cobertor perfecto—.

— ¿Daryl? — una voz suave y casi aniñada habla a su espalda.

Si no hubiera estado observando su rostro con cuidado no se habría dado cuenta de la manera en que el rostro del hombre se tensa o como sus dedos se presionan fuertemente a sus piernas. Ni se habría percatado del movimiento en el labio.

Ella ve como Daryl levanta la vista a Beth, su cabello recogido en una trenza y protegido por un gorro tejido; ella le da una sonrisa a ambos y extiende un plato con un poco de comida para Daryl. El hombre extiende la mano pero no desvía su vista del rostro de ella ni un segundo; Carol se siente asustada por lo que está contemplando.

—En un momento traigo tu parte Carol— dice la joven antes de retirarse.

Y ella se da cuenta de todo el anhelo que Daryl vierte en la última mirada mientras ella se aleja de él; entonces Carol se da cuenta y su corazón se parte en pedazos. Porque ve en Beth a si misma joven pero la envidia un poco.

Beth no tarda en volver con su plato y da las buenas noches antes de marcharse, Carol puede comprobar el secreto de Daryl con la intensidad de su mirada y la añoranza de sus ojos; pero quiere tener un poco de esperanza.

—Beth es realmente encantadora ¿No te parece? Si nada de esto hubiera pasado seguramente sería muy popular en la escuela— dice ella para que Daryl muestre su indiferencia como de costumbre.

En su lugar, él tiene un semblante tan triste —Voy a hacer guardia—.

Con esas palabras ella lo confirma y todas sus esperanzas de amor se desvanecen, ella no trata de detenerlo ni pedirle explicación. Traga su comida en silencio y de vez en cuando limpia sus lágrimas, no necesita caballeros ni romances para sobrevivir. Ella es valiente y va a seguir con su vida porque se lo debe a su hija.

**Creo que el nombre lo dice todo, es un ****trío**** de historias. Que sea de su agrado, el siguiente se publica el próximo jueves y quería aprovechar para la gente que lee y marca en favoritos o seguir la historia "el silencio entre el día y la noche y el silencio entre el día y la noche cristal".**


	2. Amour silence

_No, TWD no me pertenece o muchas cosas habrían sido distintas. Esto es solo pasatiempo para el día._

El crujir de la grava en el suelo, el color amarillo de la tierra y la frescura del clima. Se ha pasado el invierno pero no por ello la frescura del ambiente; el follaje comienza ponerse verde así que puede detectar el olor a hojarasca. Él enreda su cabello luego de pasar toda su mano por la cabeza; está cansado después de correr tanto tiempo en la carretera con Michonne.

Le gusta su moto pero incluso luego de pasar horas en ella él puede sentir cierto fastidio del recuerdo de su hermano; la deja en lo que llaman garaje improvisado de la cárcel. Camina al interior para tomar un baño y un sueño que se merece desde hace tiempo pero el llanto apenas perceptible que proveniente de una pared de hierba lo paraliza.

Daryl persigue el sonido porque puede identificar ese ruido donde quiera y se siente muy estúpido por darse cuenta de eso, por vigilar a esa persona a la distancia; por percatarse de esa persona cuando ella ni siquiera sabe de su existencia y cuando su contacto es tan trivial que sus propias palabras no pueden mostrar nada de ellos mismos.

Y sin embargo, él sabe que le encanta el chocolate, que su cumpleaños es el 23 de agosto. Que gusta de comer el relleno del pan antes que el resto. No le gusta el agua de limón y le encanta ver los atardeceres. Es patético que se haya enamorado de ella pero es la persona más dulce que ha conocido tanto en el trato como en ideas, cuando ella habla con Carl sonríe por su forma de pensar y se recuerda a si mismo que esta atraído porque él no tiene esa naturaleza bondadosa.

Daryl ve la espalda pequeña y frágil porque el resto del cuerpo esta recargado en la hierba, él ve sus hombros moverse con un suspiro apagado así que sabe que ella está llorando y va a golpear a quien quiera que haya propiciado eso.

— ¿Qué ocurre Beth? — pide con calma.

Por un momento le recuerda a un potro asustado por la forma que se pone ansiosa cuando lo ve, se limpia los ojos en un ridículo intento para ocultarlo —Bienvenido— responde ella de manera tímida. Daryl sabe que tiene carácter pero le cuesta mostrarlo.

Con ella es fácil pedir cuáles son sus problemas, no se siente el niño torpe que tiene que gritar para que le hagan caso o insultar para llamar la atención de su hermano Merle porque Beth le proporciona una paz interior que pocas veces conoce como si lo estuviera mimando todo el tiempo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — repite frente a la mirada avergonzada de ella.

—Hoy mi mamá se enfermó… probablemente es su fallecimiento y me hubiera gustado traerle un obsequio. Pensé en flores pero las que me parecieron hermosas están del otro lado de la cerca—.

Daryl puede cruzar el mar para ella, se siente torpe e inútil cuando no sé da cuenta que su madre murió en ese día; gira sus pies para ir en busca de esas flores mientras piensa en el único consejo que le dio su madre en toda su vida: la gente como ellos siempre tiene que hacer las cosas sin nada a cambio porque realmente no valen mucho.

El hombre se detiene, no le ha preguntado ni de qué color son y al voltear se da cuenta que ella sigue sus pasos en silencio — ¿Puedo ir? —. Pide.

El temor de que algo le ocurra lo pone tenso pero sabe que las cosas para una madre siempre quieren hacerse por sí mismo; asiente y en silencio se deslizan, ella toma su mano por los nervios y el siente que recibe un infarto por como bombea su corazón.

Cerca de las plantas ella corta varias en silencio hasta que está satisfecha con la cantidad, los dos vuelven a la cárcel y ella coloca una flor en el bolsillo del pecho de Daryl, el hombre disfruta de la delicadeza y el detalle que ella pone. Su mente dispara todo tipo de pensamientos sobre estar juntos.

—Beth— le grita una voz masculina y todo el encanto se rompe.

Zach entra en escena y de inmediato Beth se sonroja. Esta nerviosa por lo que Daryl lo entiende, no tiene dudas: historias bonitas y de romances son para jóvenes de corazones puros.

Beth cruza unas palabras con el joven, promete ir a escuchar música en su habitación y los sueños de amor de Daryl se desvanecen. Beth le da las gracias por el hermoso detalle de las flores, coloca una de sus pulseras en sus manos antes de marcharse emocionada con Zach.

Daryl se aferra a esa pulsera ya que nunca podrá tenerla, no va a morir de amor porque siempre ha estado sin ello antes pero sí que le duele donde sabía que antes no había nada.

**Gracias por su recibimiento y reviews. Para Zaia a quien contestarle en privado es imposible: la historia se llama corazones rotos en frances, un trío de historias de amor tragico como veras ocurre con todos. El cápitulo final se publica el próximo jueves e invitarles a revisar mis otros trabajos, solo me resta agradecer su apoyo.**


	3. même par accident

_No, TWD no me pertenece o muchas cosas habrían sido distintas. Esto es solo pasatiempo para el día._

Cristal, frío y duro se aferra a sus uñas porque es lo que le separa del resto, ve la figura y movimiento del grupo a través de sus ojos; la mujer que le tiene prisionera cubre su vista de algunos pero sabe que Maggie no se encuentra, las piernas le tiemblan porque está conteniendo su llanto pues imagina a su hermana muerta o ¿Por qué otro motivo no estaría con su familia? Todos se habían reunido contra todo pronóstico y eso era una victoria.

Ve a Daryl: el cuerpo sucio, el semblante cansado pero entero; una segunda bendición en esta vida y sonríe de modo tonto por tal fortuna. Sus manos trazan en el vidrio el contorno del hombre como una forma de rememorar su cercanía, su dulzura y atención.

Ella no ha dejado de pensar en él desde que fueron separados por el destino, recuerda ese atrevimiento suyo por tocarlo de esa manera tan cercana y no se arrepiente. Es una tontería, podrían morir en ese momento pero ella está deseando acariciar su cabello o besarlo en la mejilla; la voz del propio Daryl la vuelve a la realidad.

—Que comience ya—.

La puerta se abre y ella empuja la silla de ruedas donde esta Carol, hubiera querido cruzar más palabras con ella pero estaba demasiado débil, en su pequeña recuperación Beth por accidente había revelado que estaba enamorada de Daryl pero antes de escuchar algo de parte de Carol había llegado el grupo y el intercambio había dado inicio.

Beth siente el calor del sol en medio del patio donde está realizándose el intercambio. Ve a Daryl caminar hacia ella con el rostro lleno de angustia; su corazón se acelera al soñar que se trata de ella pero él baja el rostro a Carol y toma sus cosas sin darle una segunda mirada a ella.

Es cuando comprende, Daryl la ve pero no la observa, no como lo hace con Carol. No más fantasías de amor para ella pero es un alivio saber que la persona que ama es correspondida y no importa lo que ocurra con ella Daryl estará bien.

Camina a donde está Rick quien le besa la cabeza, pasa cerca de Daryl quien aprieta su hombro como si fuera una pinza, parece tan tranquilo pero su mano le está diciendo lo contrario. Algo que ella no sabe comprender ahora y se queda un momento congelada tratando de descifrar el enigma que ocurre porque probablemente…

—Beth— la voz de esa mujer la trae a la situación de nuevo.

La mujer levanta la mano —Yo era como tú ¿Recuerdas? —.

Beth entiende, esa mujer le dijo que antes se parecía a ella pero tuvo que asesinarse por todo lo que pasó, por eso estaba tan obsesionada con ella, por eso no podía dejar que se fuera: Beth era la policía y debía morir con ella. La sonrisa de la mujer era toda la respuesta.

Ve como la mano de la mujer cae y lo único que se le ocurre a Beth es decir —Cuida a Carol— antes de recibir ese disparo.

Le hubiera gustado decirle que lo amaba y que quería su felicidad al lado de la mujer que amara pero eso nunca iba a ser posible. Le hubiera gustado descifrar ese toque pero no significaba nada ahora.

Rick vio el disparo certero a Beth, desde el techo un francotirador había hecho todo el trabajo y él había disparado a esa mujer igual que Daryl que había quedado devastado. El resto de los policías habían levantado las manos en rendición así que en lugar de crear una masacre se habían retirado con un cadáver.

El funeral había sido desgarrador, esa mujer jamás hubiera dejado que Beth se fuera con vida sin entender porque, vio a Daryl soltar la tierra para comenzar el entierro y cuando Gabriel decía las palabras de despedida; como Carol había entrelazado sus dedos con los de él. Parecían compartir algo que nadie entendía, algo distinto.

Rick escuchó por accidente cuando hablaban Carol y Daryl al caer la tarde, desconcertante en muchos sentidos:

—Ella me dijo que te cuidara y eso voy a hacer hasta el fin de mi tiempo— dijo Daryl.

Aquellas palabras parecían hacerle más daño a Carol que cualquier golpe en el cuerpo, Rick sabía del enamoramiento de Carol y entendía.

— ¿Por ella? —pidió Carol.

Esta vez fue Daryl quien sufría una tortura más grande que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, Rick al fin comprendía del enamoramiento de Daryl —Hasta el fin de mi tiempo—. Repitió el otro.

**Y con esto concluyen el trío de historias, no tienen finales felices, no salvan nuestro corazon roto al verlos incapaz de estar con alguien pero sobre todo reflejan el juego que los propios escritores de la serie han hecho. Espero no haber roto ningun corazon en el proceso y que hayan disfrutado a su manera de esta historia, pero sus buenos comentarios, favoritos y seguir lograron que me animara a terminar esto. Gracias. Tambien invitando a que revisen mis otras historias y fechas de publicacion. Uf que frio.  
><strong>


End file.
